


吾栖之肤/The Skin I Live In

by ssabriel



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 告别是缓慢的，就像一场疾病的痊愈。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	吾栖之肤/The Skin I Live In

**Author's Note:**

> *故事发生在节制结局之后

「冷」

强尼很冷，冷得就像有个蠢货隆冬腊月提着一桶冰水把他从头到脚浇了个透。他缩在出租房的小钢板床上，用那几条破被褥把自己紧紧地裹着，可还是抖得像条丧家犬。虽然这间租来的公寓的暖气他一开始就没指望上，但是V这鬼小子的身体也不知道是不是当佣兵被打出过太多窟窿了，根本像个筛子似的兜不住一点活气儿。再加上前阵子圣物的作用，把那点好底子已经快折腾没了，纳米芯片虽然把这具身体从最基础的基因与免疫系统层面上改造成与他协调，但单说身体素质要恢复到最佳状态还得费点儿劲。

他悲惨地想到了自己的机械义肢，那玩意虽然是老古董了，但上面没有安装合成交感神经，除了压力传感器可以模拟基本的触觉以外，就是拿去给冰雕人儿撸一管也不会冻手的。V身体里的生物机械义体植入就不一样了，它们的传感器甚至比正常的人类器官还要发达，强尼能感觉到这些细小的金属植入纤维如同一条条细蛇，蚕食他所剩无几的体温。

用意识体操控身体和真真正正地享有这身体的感觉还是不同的，老实说，强尼没想到V因为自己的缘故竟然糟了这么多罪：肺已经不太行了，呼起气儿来比他原来那个二十几年的老烟枪肺还难受；稍微使点劲儿关节就疼得嘎吱作响；那对智能化的义眼，这会儿彻底被搞迷糊了，不知道自己该照着V的还是强尼的大脑所习惯接收到的视觉信号去调焦，干脆罢工了，视野清不清晰得听天由命，这后果除了让强尼在吃早餐时误把阴茎增大凝胶当果酱涂在面包上送进嘴里之外，就是没完没了的偏头痛。

这还不是最糟的，最糟的是，强尼发现，那活儿，没错，就是V的那活儿，居然也失去了功能。他不知道这事儿是从什么时候开始的，但他能肯定的是V将它掩饰得很好，好到自己之前毫无觉察。起初他和V会在大家伙儿兴致都不错的时候做做爱，生物芯片能完美模拟身体接收到外界触觉信息的状态并发送到大脑，强尼不用额外做什么，也不用指导V怎么拿自己的手开拓自己（当然，必要时的情趣段落不做数），他只要像个正常人那样“触碰”对方，对方就会起反应。这个，曾经也是强尼为自己开脱的一套说辞，毕竟除了干V也干不了别人是吧。但从某个时间点起，他们之间的这种小活动停止了。强尼当时以为V是想心无旁骛搞事业，现在他明白了这背后还有别的苦涩。

时间是晌午了，摩天大楼底下传来遥远且带回声的铿铿锵锵的声音，那是赶早市的小摊主们收车回来了。百叶窗外透进来的苍白无力的冬日阳光也没有为这房间带来一丝一毫的暖意。强尼绝望地坐起来，像个八十岁老头一样战战兢兢地去厨房给自己烧热水泡茶，好让他那空空如也的胃部撕扯得不那么厉害。他的手覆盖在水壶生锈的金属把柄上，手掌下传来的对那种形状的估计是迟钝且模糊的，如戴了一双厚棉布的烤箱手套般力不从心。

他认为自己永远都习惯不了了。

「排异」

那种缠绕在心头、渗入生活之中的“永远都习惯不了”的感觉，最终还是在强尼的感官层面上慢慢消退。头两个月是最艰难的，好比在经历一场大型的慢性器官排异反应，没完没了的炎症、低烧、呕吐，夜不能眠。他的体重跌破了一百三十磅，比V的意识生命走到尽头之前的最后几周看上去还要遭。若不是他那酗酒邻居的儿子史蒂夫将他当作是个命不久矣的患赛博精神错乱症的可怜虫给他送了几次饭吃，他恐怕要干成一件对V能干出的最最混蛋的大事：刚刚掌控这具身体就一命呜呼。

病症大约消磨了锐气，他甚至平心静气下来，回答史蒂夫不厌其烦抛出的那些个关于吉他和弦跟扫弦节奏的蠢问题，把那孩子激动得天天过来给他送饭。到后来，这些症状逐渐减轻，乃至痊愈，他使用这具身体也逐渐熟练，体感和触觉都已经被芯片调整到了一种相对和谐的状态，强尼却感到自己开始跟个即将被钓到的独角兽抛弃的扭扭街老婊子那样惴惴不安起来。就像从后脑勺悄然滑出去的一根看不见的线，对，就是这种感觉，一种即将被重要的东西背叛与抛弃之感。

排异症状最严重那段时间，强尼反而没有产生过这类感觉。他最大程度地接受了那些症状会伴随他余下一生的事实，那是某种意义上对那个倒霉的鬼小子的赎罪，还能使强尼在夜晚睡得稍安心一些。

然而在他准备好一切时，这进程却戛然而止。

起初，他能够记起不少V遇见自己之前的事，比如他那游牧人的贫瘠童年、荒原上的被沙棘的枝桠切分的日落余晖等一些强尼不熟悉的光景；比如V那如果放在现在必然会遭他耻笑的懵懂和直白的青春期，用一种近乎自我毁灭的两极分化去判定一个人是否是值得信任的，以及那之后不可避免的受挫后压抑到喉结酸痛的独自呜咽的时光。这些记忆都不是以一种旁观者的角度仅仅展现出它们的声音和画面来的，而是一大团打包了所有头脑中撞击着的五彩缤纷的情绪与踟蹰的，粗粝的、乱糟糟的精神撞击朝强尼铺展开来。

强尼从自己的记忆中反复读取它们。那是一种情绪上的海洛因，在吸食它们的时间里，强尼感到V仍然是活着的。

直到有一天强尼吹着口哨轻车熟路去找维克多检查义体却发现，那些弯弯绕绕的巷子把他无意识地带进了一条贴满了皮肉交易和非法植入收购小广告纸的死胡同里，无论如何他都不再找得到维克多的诊所，他才意识到，这些记忆正在一点点被修正，被当作一种错误的大脑皮层细胞被他的身体，V的身体，缓慢消解。

这一系列的变化使得老摇滚明星暴躁起来，但他又无从发泄自己的愤怒，这是一种内在的、压抑的背叛感。V这个鬼小子不顾他的劝阻离开了——反正他也从来没怎么听过他的话——现在连他本来能够反刍的那些记忆也要慢慢收回去。这得是多他妈不想继续留在他的脑子里面！

虽然强尼的心底再清楚不过这一切都是承载他自己的这片邪恶的金属片的作为，但就跟从前一样，早上没被闹醒睡过了头，V的错，走在路上脚打了滑，V的错，上厕所滋出去了，V的错，强尼还是习惯性地把事儿推到V的头上，这是他和鬼小子之间独属的恶意玩笑，他拒绝放弃这最后的特权。

「墓碑」

可能连强尼自己都没想到，他从这具身体中恢复意识并回到安全区之后的第一件事儿，居然是打电话订购一座石质墓碑。电话那头的手艺人听他说的都听愣了，这年头，人的生前资料都被数据化后上传进电子坟场里，根本没谁会去搞什么墓碑。但强尼不管，他就是要一座他妈的大墓碑。由于他的坚持不懈，他最后确实得到了一座他妈的大墓碑，空白的。

制成这块墓碑的黑石不知道是从哪个鸟不生蛋的矿区挖来的，无论用什么军刀铁铲都弄不出痕迹，顽固得堪比某些愣头青的脑瓜壳。最后，强尼只能拿手枪在那上头打出了一串弹孔，组成了一个硕大的歪歪扭扭的V字。然后他打电话叫了一辆拖车，要他们把这墓碑弄到埋葬他自己尸骨的那片废弃油田去。那油田在城外老远，拖车司机应允，会在跑完一整天的单之后顺道带过去的。

办完这些事情，强尼叫出租去了小唐人街那边V以前的旧公寓。进入生物识别技术的紧锁房门没有什么困难的，门的背后，是一种久置的空旷空间特有的寂寥，仿佛空气里灰尘的摩擦都会发出窸窣的响声。房间里温度很低，猫从开着的窗户跑掉了，与人类不同，这种动物深谙生存之道，其中的重要一条便是不要与其他人维系过深的感情。他把这里环顾一圈，储藏室的门冒失地开着，沙发前的茶几上还放着几瓶开了盖的能量饮料，电脑屏幕也是亮的，强尼上前查看了一下，里面还有超级摩天楼物业管理上个月发来的催缴房租邮件。

便地都是显示了公寓主人的生活戛然而止的证据。他拿起门边的便捷袋，打包了一些衣柜的衣物和洗手台上的瓶瓶罐罐，又走到V的床头打量了一番，从书架上拿起一个上面雕有墨西哥纹饰的头骨摆件丢进袋子中。床上很干净，除了一个黑色的烟灰缸和一本色情杂志以外别无其他，这两样东西他也一并带走了。接着，强尼按照邮件上的信息打给了超级摩天楼的物业管理办公室，退掉了这间公寓。

等他辗转来到了油田，天已全黑，这里地势低洼，远眺时看不见夜之城，只能看到城市的灯光将地平线映红的余晕，以及空气中回响的遥远的汽车轮胎摩擦沥青路面所发出的尖锐声响。那辆拖车卸了货就走了，巨石显然曾被人重重地杵在地上并拖拽到指定的位置，底端全都沾上了尘土变成灰褐色，那串弹孔在月光映照下闪着细小的微光，那是石块被打碎的地方裸露的石英颗粒所造成的。

强尼站在那笨重的玩意前吸了他的最后一根烟才离开。从高速公路返回市区的路途中，他看到夜之城遥远的剪影就像一个熟睡中的巨人，在那之上翻卷的层积云就像它起伏的胸膛。这是座奇怪的城市，新型材料与高科技设备成了一种低成本的日常消耗，另一方面，街角照明的职责仍是由一盏盏老旧的卤素灯担任；它允许灵魂离开身体，另一方面，多数人却忘记了如何去纪念死亡。

「茧」

疼痛对于人来说并不陌生。在很多的电影与书籍中，都会出现各式各样的关于疼痛的描述。这其中有身体上的描述，重如断肢，轻如纸割，也有对心理上的描述，例如生离死别之痛。但有一种疼痛的描述是极少听人提起、若不是亲身经历，也决计不会有共鸣的：琴弦割进指尖的疼痛。

强尼清楚，V之前过得也是差不多刀尖舔血的生活，他那雇佣兵的生活给了他一双坚韧的手掌，但强尼摸到史蒂夫递过来的电吉他的那一刻起他就知道，V在他那匆忙的辗转的青春期当中并未有过机会去摸六根弦。这个，在强尼看来是难以理解的，因为几乎他认识的最好的吉他手都出身自游牧人部族。去那些黄沙与帐篷之间走一遭，遍地都能听见悠悠扬扬的六弦琴声。但V不知怎么地就和这能出声的铁玩意完全错过了。强尼胆战心惊地为史蒂夫示意完一段独奏，然后把颤抖的手指藏到背后。

好死不死，史蒂夫第二天又找来了。头一遭被琴弦割伤的感觉是独一无二且遥远的，每个人的人生中要么经历一次，要么不经历。而强尼正在经历两次。刚开始的感觉是好得惊人的，你会误以为过来人的忠告都是扯淡。但强尼清楚不是那么回事，真正的折磨会在你意识到之前找上门来。

他拿起那把破旧的二手吉他，示意史蒂夫看好了，低下头演奏起来。他的指尖在前一天晚上时已经开始充血了，今天早上起来泡咖啡的时候，手指碰到烫的咖啡杯壁的一瞬间他差点儿把杯子摔到地上。现在，他正在用这些摸什么都成倍敏感的饱受摧残的指尖，敲打着破吉他那制式不统一的金属琴弦——有几根不是新换的甚至已经锈迹斑斑。

史蒂夫走后，强尼尽量把注意力转到别的地方去。可指尖的疼痛随着血液的泵动不断抽搐着朝他袭来。那是一种混合了皮肉之苦、肿胀和瘀伤的奇特痛感，令他做什么都不顺，不断用唯一没有受伤的大拇指轮流地抚摸剩余的四个手指的指尖，皮肤接触到的地方感觉甚至不是他自己的。他把手举到眼前，看见那两只手除了拇指以外，剩余的指尖皮肤都已涨得通红，左手更糟一些，上面遍布了金属琴弦横贯的压痕，压痕的边缘泛着青色。右手也好不到哪里去，由于过多的摩擦而大片的红肿。

疼痛感在难以入眠的深夜时分变得更加清晰可辨。同许多孤独的住客一样，强尼无意识当中也会对着那不存在的对象吐露心声，“瞧好了，鬼小子，这份罪就算是我替你遭了。”他坐在床边，把手背搁在膝盖上，十指冲着自己呢喃道。过了一会儿，又骂骂咧咧地站起身去厨房找冰块。

日子在飞跑，史蒂夫现在几乎每天都会来找强尼。在强尼的脑子里，V先前自己留有的记忆已所剩无几。与此同时，他的指尖生了茧，变得越来越坚硬，弹起电吉他时，就像几个小小的锤子敲打着琴弦。

那里已经几乎不再疼，摸什么东西都是麻木的，好像贴了一层厚厚的胶布。

「水中之影」

等这具身体被芯片修复得更好些了，强尼就去喝酒。怎么说呢，这就叫恶习难改吧。他头一回操控身体去找罗格那晚也是这么着喝的，只不过，前面提了，用意识体操控身体和真正享有这身体的感觉非常不同，他没有想到的是，自己会醉得如此快。如果强尼脑子里还有V之前的记忆，就会留意到V通常基本上一杯以后视线就会开始扭曲模糊，可惜强尼现在没有。所以等他意识到自己喝大了早已为时已晚。

他歪歪倒倒地蹭进电梯，又花了半天才找到回公寓楼层的按钮。仿佛等待了一个世纪，电梯才呻吟着不情不愿地启动，回到房间感觉遥遥无期。清醒着时的强尼是个不折不扣的老混球，那些犀利的冷嘲热讽的言辞令他无坚不摧、所向披靡。不过幽闭和醉酒使他陷入一种尴尬的境地，周遭无人进行挖苦，脑袋里面也没有什么愣头青来让他来教教怎么做人，强尼不得不面对他每时每刻都不在极力避免的、最不想面对的那个人，他自己。

强尼低下头去，看见V的一只手搭在他的大腿上，隽永的手指微弯曲，指尖充满挑逗意味地冲着大腿内侧，掐进他的肉里，在他的紧身皮裤上留下几道褶皱。V的手，V在这儿？他想用手去够到那只手，却发现刚一行动它便令人失望地从自己的大腿上移开了。他再次陷入了那种尴尬氛围，直到电梯濒死般地颤抖了一下，双开门吱呀滑动，他才踉跄着起身落荒而逃，后脑勺里仍有个神智不清的声音在叫嚣，V呢？他刚刚在电梯里边明明看到V的。但是操他的，就算给他十个V，他也不肯再回到那个婊子养的的臭铁皮箱里去啦。

公寓的房间门没有关。无所谓，在这里头他也没有什么值钱的家当，十有八九是隔壁那小子傍晚时来找过他问一些吉他问题。强尼走进去，发现客厅旁的窗户也开着，风从狭小空间的另一头灌进来，呼呼地吹过走廊，再拍打到他滚烫的脸颊上。他稍稍清醒了一些，这才想起来找V的事情，在家里翻箱倒柜了一阵却一无所获。正当他烦躁地抬起头来，却在洗手间的最里端看到熟悉的脸庞一闪而过。

活见鬼了。

强尼立刻追了进去，终于，他在镜子中看见了他曾经的情人的脸。这张脸现在红通通、汗涔涔的，在强尼自己的醉眼中看起来如此栩栩如生。他是先从嘴唇开始的，因为那里的颜色太过抓人。他把手指放在嘴唇上，便看到V也把手指放在他自己的嘴唇上，剪短的指甲抠进唇瓣之间的缝隙里，强尼感到嘴唇被压疼了，并感到指腹传来胡茬粗糙的触感，他看到镜中的情人皱起了眉头。是的，每次都是这样的表情，自己算不上一个温柔的情人，强尼这样想。他看到V将覆盖在嘴唇上的手指含进嘴里，并从自己口中尝到了苦涩的滋味。

窗外传来远处尖啸的警笛长鸣，屋子里更冷了，洗手间内忽明忽暗的日光灯散发出昏黄的光线，V就站在那儿，在强尼的面前，隔着一层反光电子屏凝视着强尼，一只手撑着洗手台，另一只手的手指还半插在嘴里，末端被唾液沾湿，在光线下泛出危险的光泽。他的头发乱糟糟的，看起来随时都有倒下去的危险。强尼硬了。他刚打算照看一下自己的老二，就看到镜中的V也解开了裤腰带。他索性在洗手台上坐下来，一条腿撑着对面的墙壁，另一条腿悬在半空，这个动作他试了几次，才找到了平衡没有从那上头翻到地上。

他现在与V是肩膀靠着肩膀坐在一起了，中间隔着一层厚厚的电子屏，胳膊上传来冰凉的触感。他斜着视线便可以看到V那近在咫尺的脸，露出一种他从来没有在V身上见过的、像一条绝望的狗祈求主人垂怜的表情，他一定是喝得太多了，竟感到自尊心遭受了某种撼动，他刻意不去看自己的身体，扭过头深深地望进了镜子的深处，在那里面，有他最为期望看到的一幅图景：

镜中男人的一条腿弯曲着，膝盖的侧面抵在镜前，手掌紧紧地覆盖在他那隆起的裤裆上，胯部不安分地轻微上下起伏着，就像一位未曾有过性经验的处女那样隔着衣料拿自己的阴茎蹭着按压在上面的手，挤压产生一种奇异的不到位的快感，刺激着强尼的大脑，并转化为一串断续的呻吟溢出他的喉咙，几乎是同时的，他的情人也跟着呻吟了，声音比自己的还要大，在耳畔回响着。镜中男人覆盖在裤裆上的手已经变成缓慢的抓揉，强尼不用看也知道那底下肯定已经湿了。

接下去的几分钟里，强尼似乎迷失在思绪之中，他眼前只闪过模糊的画面与光影，感到自己把臀部抬了起来又坐下去，将外裤磕磕绊绊地褪到了脚踝。洗手台坚硬且冰冷的大理石表面挤压着他的臀部，几乎像一种不怀好意的触碰令他坐立难安。周遭的温度越来越低了，房间冷得像冰窟窿，可镜中的男人看上去却依然是炙热的，神情恼怒地渴求着什么，胸口与大腿根部的皮肤依旧泛着诱人的红晕。

强尼看见他用先前揉搓裤裆的那只手将阴茎握进了掌心。那掌心是热的，令强尼很快就再次硬起来了，强尼看见镜中的男人用手掌套弄着他自己的阴茎，这动作还未重复几次，强尼竟感受到下腹一阵轻微的痉挛，这是要射精的前兆，不知道是否是酒精的缘故，“操……”他骂出了声，对自己失望透顶。他赶紧将视线转移到男人紧绷绷的腹部与身体侧面从肌肉之下透出的肋骨的形状上来，那些显然未被良好照料的皮肤上覆盖着疤痕与淤青，男人用手指划过那些缺憾的时候强尼感觉到了漫长的刺痛。

但强尼还不想停下，他想要看到V在高潮中射出来，在自己的面前。好在兴奋使得他身上血液的流动加快了，这多多少少代谢掉了一些令他头昏脑胀的酒精，他隐约想起来这具身体最需要什么样的撩拨，起身去带来的行李中找到了一根假阳具，重新坐到镜子前的洗手台上将屁股挪了挪，然后从水池的凹槽中，把阳具塞进了自己的身体。快感在他脑海里炸开了，镜子里的身躯不安分地扭动着，强尼感觉到胸口由于太长时间的屏住呼吸而有一种牵扯的酸痛，他的阴茎还被握在手里。

他看着镜子中的那个虚影，突然有种将它砸碎的冲动。覆盖汗水的身体在灯光与折射下像极了在燃烧，强尼的耳朵嗡嗡作响，额头的血管突突抽痛着。他看着他那并不存在的情人近乎粗暴地套弄着他自己的阴茎，心想，这是一场多么可怜的，又可悲的性活动。强尼甚至找不出一个合适的词来羞辱自己。他永远只能够在这样的情景之下兴奋起来了，在这怪异的、眼光避让的、醉醺醺的半睡半醒之中，他勉勉强强地捕捉到了一丝一毫与他曾经的情人之间有过的温存。

到头来，这不过是过度投入的一场自渎，任何旁观者看了都要认为他是一名不折不扣的自恋狂的。强尼就在这样的想法之中高潮了，那高潮痛苦万分地持续了很久，等他回过神来，他发现自己正啜泣着、肩膀颤抖地坐在自己已经凉透了的精液上，瘫软的阴茎还被握在掌中，电子屏镜面早已自动关闭，取而代之的是那几乎有实体的黑暗和空旷。

（完）


End file.
